Hige
Hige ("Whiskers") is a tan Mexican wolf and the second wolf to be introduced in the series. Appearance Hige appears to be a Mexican wolf due to his tan color and long fur, though he sports a fluffy coat, making him appear chubby. In human state, he wears a mustard yellow short-sleeve jacket over a long-sleeved dark gray t-shirt, pale gray-green sweatpants, and a pair of dark gray sneakers. He also wears a leather collar around his neck, with a metal plate inscribed with the number "23". Personality In the beginning, Hige is very detached and carefree. He is easy-going at times, which allows him to see what others might not. Since he has the keenest sense of smell, he follows his nose to trouble and adventure. He appears to value the group, although he seems to be fine on his own. Once he learns that he was supposed to betray the group, he becomes serious for a time, until he attacks Lady Jaguara, showing his true loyalty to the group. He has a very close relationship with Blue, since it is obviously clear they are romantically involved. Hige is one of the most sensible members of the group. Unlike the others, he'd rather strategize than rush into a battle. He tends to use his intuition, but not when he's not thinking with his stomach. Hige is somewhat a bit of a womanizer, always on the lookout for a female companion. History Before meeting the others, Hige and another pack of wolves were brainwashed into doing Jaguara's bidding of finding wolves and leading her troops to them. After some time, he had wandered his way to Freeze City. Natural Abilities Survivalist: As a wolf, Hige is able to survive on his own. He can even survive among humans simply by blending in with them. Endurance: While a wolf, Hige is capable of taking injuries, as well as in his human state. He is even able to muster the strength to move afterwards, even from a serious injury. Keen Senses: Since he is a wolf, Hige has acute senses, such as hearing. He especially has an accurate keen sense of smell, claiming that he can "tell when a dog is taking a dump twelve kilometers away". Speed & Reflexes: Both in wolf and human state, Hige is able to move at fast speed. Although he is a little chubby, he can still do so even if he's limping. Quotes * "You're a strange one alright. But having pride doesn't count for much if you're dead. Ya know?" * "You know whenever I'm around a pretty girl, it makes me wanna go take a leak. Kinda like right now." * "Who knows. Hey, must be my keen instincts." * "I promise I won't! No matter what happens, no matter how long it takes, I promise, I'll never leave you alone, Blue." * "Yeah, sorry about that. No offense, but I'm not really one to listen to someone's bragging." Notes & trivia * Formely, Hige was one of Jaguara's wolves, although he is officially a member of the group. * Out of all the wolves, Hige perhaps has the most keen smell of sense. * The collar that Hige wears is actually a transmitter that allowed Jaguara to keep track of him. * Hige is the only member of the group to have a romantic relationship. * Although nothing is known about his past, it's been revealed that Hige has been with another pack. | |[[Category:Characters]]||}} Category:Wolf